Empezando como pirata
by Itazuna
Summary: Todo empezó ese día, quien iba a pensar que ese día empezarían mis desgracias, o tal vez mis suerte cambie y en vez de desgracias, ¿alegrías?... Después de escapar de la muerte y encontrar el barco, que pasa ahora? seguiré escondida o daré la cara... Se necesitan OC S
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal o eso parecía en el mar, el capitán Kentin miraba hacia donde el sol y el agua se besaban, todo era tranquilo, vivía una vida feliz al lado de su tripulación, olvidando todo lo que vivió antes de ser pirata y como no, si sus amigos, sus compañeros, se encargaron de hacerlo olvidar; aunque sentía que algo le faltaba pues no se sentía completo. Dejando de lado esos pensamientos fue hacia el comedor, donde sus compañeros los esperaban para iniciar la cena. Lysandro, su amigo, lo llamo para que se sentara a hablar de temas sin sentido, hasta que:

_Dicen que en el pueblo Amoris, los piratas Pata Blanca, han ido a asaltar y que mataron a muchas gentes y violaron a las mujeres_ contó Castiel con mucho pesar y enojó_ Solo espero que no hayan tocado a mi hermanita porque si no me aseguraré de encontrar esos malnacidos y cortársela para después comérsela_ con una sonrisa macabra

_No sé porque tú, no vas a traerla, aquí hay mucho lugar y estamos nosotros para protegerla, ahí lo que puede hallar es que la violen o la maten, Amoris no es un lugar muy seguro_ Dijo Nathaniel_ No cometas el mismo error que yo, porque ahora solo me queda arrepentirme e ir a ver la tumba de mi madre.

_Pero tu hermana está viva y no la traes a vivir aquí, y mi hermanita solo tiene 4 años y ocupa una figura femenina y lo único que puede encontrar aquí femenino es Alexy_ dijo burlón Castiel

_Van con lo mismo, yo no soy gay!, que me vista mejor que ustedes no significa nada, soy 100% heterosexual_ dijo Alexy un poco enojado_ aunque deberían traer a sus hermanas así les doy algunos consejitos de moda

Todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza y con ganas de tirarlo del barco

_Es broma! YA!_ dijo levantando las manos

_Pues tus bromas son bien estúpidas_ dijo Castiel

_Pff, que amargado, necesitas a una fémina para que te amanse_ Alexy lo miró con burla_ Además, se van a quedar viejitos y amargados sino se buscan a alguien pronto.

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada y antes de poder decir algo Lysandro dijo:

_Es cierto lo que dice Alexy, nos vamos a quedar solteros si no nos apuramos a buscar a alguien, aunque si dices que eres "hetero" _Dijo haciendo comillas con las manos no te incluiste, cuando dijiste que nos íbamos a quedar solteros_ Levantando una ceja

_No me incluyo porque ya tengo un plan_ Sonriendo exageradamente_ cuando vayamos por mi hermano me busco a alguien y listo

_Lo dices como si la mujer fuera un objeto que hay que comprar, buscando las mejores opciones_ dijo enojado Kentin

_Me vas a decir que crees en el amor?_ Pregunto Castiel burlón

_Si yo creo en el amor y si tengo a una mujer será a la que amé, y cuando te toque a ti enamorarte me burlare de ti_ sonrió de medio lado

_Pero si quieren encontrar a una mujer en un barco, no creo que la encuentren

Castiel suspiró y dijo:

_Ya que ustedes quieren podemos ir a Amoris a recoger a Armin y quedarnos un rato a ver como esta todo por el asalto y así tal vez conocer a alguien

2 Días antes:…

Hola soy Itasuna Rossed, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi padre, un hombre de 55 años, un poco viejo verdad?, después de tantos intentos nací yo, no vivo con mi madre ya que ella nos abandono cuando yo tenía 7 añitos.

Estaba lavando los trastes cuando llegó mi padre, me saludo con un beso en la frente y se sentó en el desayunador, esperando que le sirviera la comida.

_Como estuvo tu día papá? _ pregunte mientras le ponía el plato de comida en frente, y me sentaba frente a él

_No hay que quejarse, solamente vendí menos que otros días_ sonrió tristemente_ y que tal el tuyo?

_Me fue bien, después de ir a la casa de mi amiga, conocí a un chico se llamaba Armin_ mire como arrugaba el rostro, no puede evitarlo es muy celoso_ era bien lindo_ Arrugó mucho mas el rostro, me encantaba hacerlo enojar_ pero tiene novia, es muy linda, mañana voy a ver si la veo y así habló con ella_ conté y luego bostecé

_Deberías irte adormir, no te preocupes y yo lavó lo que quedan de platos, yo sé que es muy cansado tener que esperarme hasta esta hora

Después de dudarlo un poco, accedí ya que en serio tenía mucho sueño, si son las 11 de la noche, como no

Subí las escaleras y fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama, un short pequeño y rosa, con una camisa de tirantes. Me acosté y empecé a dormir profundamente, sin saber lo que me espera…

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic, estoy muy emocionada! He querido hacer uno desde que empecé a leer aquí y ya son dos años! Así que bueno, ya voy cumpliendo una de mis metas.

Espero que les haya gustado, me dejan un comentario y si quieren pueden participar, solo llenen su ficha.

Ficha

Nombre y Apellido

Edad

Apariencia

Personalidad

Gustos y disgustos

Que les paso en la noche del asalto de los pata blanca

Extra

By

Itazuna ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Era ya de mañana, cuando Itasuna empieza a despertar. Y ve todo su cuarto desordenado, su ropa tirada, las cortinas arrancadas, como que metieron a dos leones a pelearse.

_Que pasó?_ Se agarra la cabeza_ mi cabeza me duele, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ayer

Se levanto y trato de ordenar algo

_Diría que me violaron pero sigo con mi ropa, aunque está un poco rota, que raro no recuerdo que se haya roto

Se dispuso a buscar a su papa, se metió al cuarto de él, que está igual o peor que el de ella, reviso los baños, la cocina, la sala y nada

_Que raro, comúnmente mi papa no sale tan temprano, será que paso algo ayer?, mejor me alisto y voy a averiguar algo y busco a mi papa_ Un poco más preocupada subió a su cuarto y de la ropa que estaba tirada en el piso, agarro una falda negra y una camisa strapless celeste con un chaleco encima, agarro sus convers negras y salió de la casa.

El ambiente afuera estaba mucho peor, el mercado que quedaba al frente de su casa estaba destrozado, las frutas y verduras estaban regadas por todo lado y la gente, tristemente agarraban lo que se podía salvar, buscó a mi papa o a alguien conocido para que me diga que ha pasado, mi cabeza cada vez tiene más dolor y regaño mentalmente a mi cerebro por olvidar algo tan importante, ya que lo único que recuerdo es cuando voy a dormir con mi pijama que por lo que recuerdo estaba intacta. Dejando de lado sus recuerdos veo a la novia de Armin y decido acercármele

_Hola, eres la novia de Armin, cierto?_ le pregunto, no puedo evitar mirar que está muy triste y que su ropa está un poco desgarrada

_Ah, hola, si soy la novia de Armin, lo andaba buscando, a ver que le paso a él_ sus ojos se aguaron cuando menciono la palabra ayer

_Soy Itasuna, un gusto, pero me puedes decir que pasó ayer, no recuerdo nada, solo que me acosté a dormir y cuando desperté mi cuarto estaba pata para arriba_ Me siento mal preguntándole que paso, porque se nota que no lo paso muy bien

_Me llamo Jhoselyn Shimer, ayer los piratas Pata Blanca asaltaron Amoris e hicieron destrozos, violaron a mujeres y mataron a mucha gente_ dijo hipando y claramente se nota que va a llorar, yo abro mis ojos enormemente y un pinchazo en la cabeza, me hizo agarrármela y hacer una mueca de dolor

_Yo no encuentro a mi padre, voy a ir a buscarlo, quieres venir conmigo y así buscas a Armin?_ No le quiero preguntar que le paso a ella, si ella quiere me dice, mejor no la obligo

_Si claro_ Se limpió unas cuantas lagrimas, ella me recuerda a mi amiga, que por cierto tengo que buscar, solo espero que no le haya pasado nada

Y así empezamos a buscar, el paisaje era desastroso, es una de esas imágenes que te hacen buscar los responsables y querer que todo el sufrimiento de estas personas lo sufran ellos.

M encuentro cambiándole las vendas a la muchacha que encontré ayer, bueno casi mañana,

Creo que debería agradecer que no me encontraba en el pueblo en ese momento, escucho una queja, que me saca de mis pensamientos, la muchacha que por cierto es muy bonita, tiene el cabello marrón y es blanca, tiene una cicatriz en el hombre parece que fue hace poco, un mes puede ser, la cicatriz no se ve mal, ya que tiene una forma muy peculiar, es de media luna, me pregunto con que se lo hicieron o se hizo? Dejo de pensar en eso ya que veo que va a despertar, me alejo un poco para no asustarla, poco a poco va a abriendo los ojos, me sorprendo ya que pensé que solo pocas personas tenían los ojos rojos, yo soy una de ellas.

Se levanta, quedando sentada en la cama improvisada, ya que apenas eran un montón de paja con una sabana encima, se agarra el estomago donde tenía una herida grande, un poco profunda pero no le quedara cicatriz, como se eso, mi padre es un gran medico, y no es por ser presumida, pero su padre es muy reconocido y viajar por todo el mundo, en este momento debe de estar en un país, donde? No sé, el viaja y no puede estar en un solo lugar, me crió hasta los 14, ya después por cosas de trabajo solo viaja, ya que le encanta ayudar alas personas, no le tengo rencor, ya que a mí también me encanta ayudar, ahora solo viene cada mes o dos meses.

Se ve muy pensativa, me sigo preguntando que le habrá pasado, su mirada se enfoca en mí, me ve desconfiada

_Quien es usted? _Veo que es un poco orgullosa, pero parece que se tendrá que aguantar su orgullo porque yo no la pienso ayudar en eso, es divertido.

_Soy Hikari Sukamoto, le encontré en el bosque y le traje aquí para curarle_ le dije señalándole con la mirada su herida en el estomago

Frunció el ceño y según parece se puso a pensar o sucedido ayer, su mirada se volvió dolida y se abrazó las piernas, no sé qué hacer, no soy experta en estas cosas, que hago?

Me acerco y le pongo mi mano en la espalda, señal de que la apoyo, me quedó un rato así y después me levanto para ir a buscar las cosas para irnos pero siento unos brazos rodearme, estoy sorprendida, no sé qué hacer, reacciono y pongo mis brazos a su alrededor, estamos en una posición un poco incomoda, porque bueno me está abrazando las piernas, ya que está sentada y yo estoy de pie, así que su cabeza está en mi zona y me incomoda

Respiro, y trato de alejar los pensamientos de alejarla de un golpe, y no es quesea agresiva ni pervertida pero quien no se pone así cuando siente una cabeza en esa parte… Alejando esos pensamientos, veo como se sacude por el llanto, mi mano se dirige a su cabezo a la cual empiezo a acariciar, dejó que se calme, poco a poco aleja su cara de mi zona, se sienta.

_Donde estamos, ya me quiero ir _ mi cara es un poema pero no de amor, oh no, después de curarla, aguantar su momento sensible, sentir su cara en mi zona… bueno creo que ya canse con eso… en fin, y el gracias? Donde quedo?

_Un gracias, no tiene nada de malo_ le digo un poco enojada

_Gracias?, porque?_ Me mira confundida, oh que inocente, nótese el sarcasmo

_Porque!?, te salve de morir desangrada, que te comiera un oso y de que te violara un borracho_ Explote, respira Hikari, 1…2…3…, un momento dije violar?, mierda la cague, levanto mi vista y la veo

_Pues violada ya estoy y hubiera preferido morir que seguir aquí, y nadie te dijo que me salvaras_ Levanto una ceja, y se levanto.

Agarro sus cosas, que era una mochila un poco gastada y llena de barro, la encontré a unos metros de donde estaba ella así que supuse que era de ella

_Oye, lo siento, no quería decir eso_ en serio estoy muy avergonzada

_Lo dijiste y una vez dicho no se puede borrar _Me vio

_Que tal si empezamos de nuevo?_ Me miro, parece que medita la respuesta, tan mala soy que tiene que pensar en ser mi amiga?

_Está bien, me llamo…..

_**Hola!, me extrañaron?, duré mucho en subir el segundo capitulo, pero es muy difícil escoger, quieres escoger a todas!**_

_**Bueno ya aparecieron dos: Hikari Jhoselyn *Aplausos***_

_**Que les parece como escribo?, Narró bien?, me entienden?**_

_**Hay algún error?, sugerencias y comentarios en el sexy botón de review… si tocan ese botón Christian Grey aparecerá**_

"_**Las palabras no son como hoja y lápiz, si dices algo quedará escrito y no se puede borrar" **_

_**By**_

_**Itasuna**_

_**chao**_


End file.
